


Paid Time Off

by rotten_log



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Consensual Infidelity, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Office Sex, Sex for Favors, Slut Richie Tozier, established arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_log/pseuds/rotten_log
Summary: Richie Tozier could put in a two week PTO request and wait for an email from his boss approving the vacation. Why would he do that when letting his boss fuck him for a two-week vacation is much more fun?
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Paid Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a prequel to the Tea Series, but it doesn't quite line up perfectly and I don't care about making it fit in. Please enjoy office slut: 25-year-old Richie Tozier.

Knowing his boss will be coming into the studio at 8 AM today, Richie Tozier calls up his coworker and begs to take his early opening shift. That way it'll just be him and his boss, Mr. K in the office until 10 AM when the afternoon crew starts to show up. Mr. K is a real silver fox: smart, distinguished, and effortlessly sexy. 

"You can come in and cover the 5-9 PM timeslot instead. Come on, G what do you say? Go back to bed, and I'll even bring you back something to eat while you're working!"

His coworker, Gene does a sports show for morning crowds. Gene's been emailing Richie about wanting to trade shifts to get more rush hour exposure. Gene is painfully straight and has the worst stories about his girlfriends that Richie's ever heard in his entire life, and that's saying something. Sure Richie sucks dicks in bar bathrooms, and hopefully his boss's office, but he doesn't jerk off to anyone's beloved sorority photo albums. 

Gene grunts, hardly awake at this early 4 AM hour, his alarm is still set for 20 minutes from now.

"Alright Tozier, but you owe me. You really owe me big for this." 

"Sure, Gene whatever you want. Thanks a million!"

Richie hangs up his desk phone triumphant. He was already at the station, knowing the shift swap was mutually beneficial. It's just too bad Gene doesn't do the kind of office trading Richie and a small circle of the guys do, like Mr. K for instance. If Richie wants to take all of his paid time off next week he could send an email about it. Why the fuck would he though when he could offer to suck his hot boss's dick on demand every day until then instead? Seven days of blowjobs, maybe even a little fucking if Richie can land the deal. He's been working up to wearing a plug for a whole shift for this, but it's been a little tricky. Between getting hard every now and then, and the way it changes the octave of his radio voice Richie has been too afraid to commit to a full shift of being stuffed. 

Until today. Richie woke up after just a few hours of sleep to work a slick metal plug into himself. It's a custom piece, a gift to ensure the deal, silver monogrammed with his boss's initials. It's something straight out of a fantasy Mr. K whispered into Richie's ear the last time he fucked him. The real thing is downright elegant and the cool feeling of the metal helps keep his stiffy at bay during long sessions wearing it. He knows Mr. K will appreciate such a custom gift, hand-delivered.

Now he's at his office, shutting off the prerecorded audio to start his show. It's an adjusted version of his rush-hour show for an early morning audience, and he keeps at it for a few hours until his boss comes in. They make eye contact through the glass of the sound booth and Richie switches on the two-hour-long pre-mixed show he made for this moment. He slips out of the booth and follows Mr. K into his office, locking the door after him.

"I got your email that you wanted a meeting," Mr. K loosens his tie as he addresses Richie with his back to him. 

"Yessir. May I have your permission to get into position, sir?"

At that Mr. K turns around, he looks Richie up and down then nods. Richie is wearing his favorite things, tight black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a matching black belt. His white collared shirt is tucked in but unbuttoned to the final button before entering his trousers. Richie knows he looks like Mr. Ks wet dream, Richie came here to be his little cockslut for the next two hours. 

"Position," in this context means legs spread, hands on Mr. K's desk, ready for orders, plugged.

"Sir, I have a favor to ask. Please let me use my full two weeks of saved PTO next week."

Coming around to inspect his employee, Mr. K kicks Richie's legs further apart. 

"Awfully big favor, slut. Are you ready to work for it?"

"Yessir. I'm ready, sir."

"What happens if I fuck you and decide to say no to your request?"

"I'll say thank you, sir. It's my privilege to be fucked by you, sir." 

Mr. K pulls Richie's shirt out of his pants and pulls hard enough to pop the final button off. He gropes Richie's tits hard, paying special attention to his nipples. Mr. K never kisses, never touches with his mouth instead he focuses on manhandling his partners. For Richie that always means pinching and pulling his tits, hard enough to feel every sensitive pinch in his dick. Richie's boss rubs his hard-on between Richie's ass cheeks and leans his weight down onto the smaller man. 

"What else do you have to offer me for such a large favor, slut?"

"Sir, I want to suck your dick every day until then, and maybe you'll let me come to your home sometime during my vacation for more at-home training."

"You have been requesting we make time for special training, and the wife was asking when she'd see you again. A two-week vacation would give you a lot of free time wouldn't it?"

Mr. K undoes Richie's belt, then presses Richie down onto the desk to get his feet in the air and pull his pants fully off.

"Yes sir, it would," Richie intentionally left his underwear off for this, leaving them in his desk with a change of clothes. Things sometimes get messy at work.

Never one to waste time, Mr. K leaves his pants on but opens his fly to pull his dick out. He rolls a condom on, he always insists on wearing a condom even when Richie blows him under his desk. Some of the other guys said he's the same when he fucks them. The circle of coworkers have a joke that Mr. K must think condoms are more professional than cumming in your employee's mouths and asses. Richie's boss coats his dick in lube before yanking out his plug and fingering lube into Richie's prepped hole. 

Mr. K adjusts Richie's legs and ass to comfortably rub his slick dick all over Richie's stretched hole. He lets the tip slip in a few times, he likes to toy with Richie who's squirming with barely contained excitement. Richie knows not to touch himself, and he knows Mr. K always comes last. 

"You really are a little cockslut aren't you? When's the last time you got fucked, huh? Answer honestly, there's no need to be embarrassed. It must have been recently," Mr. K. dips his hand inside to hook his finger looking for Richie's prostate.

"I sucked a trucker off the other day, but he said he didn't have the time to fuck me."

"Poor thing, he doesn't know what he's missing," with that Mr. K finally finds that sweet spot.

Richie gasps, encouraging his boss to keep going so Mr. K bares down on that spot. Massages him at first, then he pulls his fingers in and out to stimulate his rim and prostate at the same time. He compliments how loose Richie is, how good he is as taking what he's given. He says what Richie loves to hear, that Richie has real potential. Mr. K rubs one of his hands up and down Richie's thigh, getting closer and closer to his dripping dick, before taking his balls in hand and gently fondling and pulling them. When he finally has Richie babbling incoherently he stands up and pushes his dick into his employee all in one thrust. 

Mr. K pulls Richie back by the waist, jerking his hips in and out immediately like a jackhammer. Richie lets out a guttural sound, knowing the office is empty except for the two of them. Richie is slipping up the desk despite his tight grip on the edge and Mr. K notices. The older man pulls one of Richie's thighs up, getting his bent knee on the desk. This new position gives Richie more leverage to push back onto his boss's thrusts forward and he does exactly that. 

"Excellently done, you're getting so good at this."

"Thank you, sir." 

Mr. K pushes and pulls Richie's small hips hard with both hands, then decides it's more important to get a hand on Richie's straining cock. He pushes fully into Richie as he frantically jerks him off. Richie doesn't want this to end, but as his boss rubs and pinches his exposed nipples he simply can't help himself. Pre-cum squirts out, splattering his boss's desk and coating his hand.

It's at this point Mr. K picks up his pace from earlier. Hammering fast and hard into his borderline overstimulated employee who squirms and cries his gratitude. He holds his hand in front of Richie's face to lick up his cum, paying special attention to cleaning his boss's silver wedding band with his tongue. Mr. K lets Richie suck his middle and ring fingers into his mouth, getting them wet. When Mr. K reaches down to where they're connected he presses those wet digits into Richie alongside his dick. It's a well-known secret that Mr. K's on the small side. The stretch is exactly what Richie needed to finally cum all over the desk in front of him. This doesn't slow down his boss even slightly who now knows he can focus entirely on his own pleasure. 

Mr. K grabs Richie's hips with both hands and fucks into him hard and fast. All the while Richie keeps his hands firmly planted on the desk. Richie is far past the point of rational thought and simply enjoys the satisfaction of a good job. The smacking sounds of their hips slamming together would be enough to make Richie cum again if he could. Mr. K slams in once, twice, then stutters. He pinches Richie's nipple hard and slams in a final time cumming into the condom. He reaches over for the metal plug his employee brought him and notices the monogram at last. 

"You really go above and beyond when it comes to what you want, Tozier. You can have the time off, but I'll expect you under my desk by the time I get here every day this week."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." 

He coats the metal plug in fresh lube and replaces his cock with it in Richie immediately. 

"I'll check with my wife to schedule a home session too, you can expect an email later this week. Now take off the rest of your clothes and clean up this mess."

**Author's Note:**

> Wearing condoms is cool and sexy, practice safe sex.


End file.
